The Volcano
by Starshine555
Summary: Nina has just found out something crazy about her life. And someone you wouldn't expect likes her...  Ok I know I uploaded the same chapter twice but I fixed it! Sooo sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting in the common room trying to figure out the latest clue when suddenly Mick walked in. I looked up from the clue and saw that he was angry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mara…it's just….she gets so jealous and it's getting on my nerves!"

"It's just because she cares about you."

"Fabian cares about you but he doesn't go around dumping smoothies on people who look at you."

Wow, that didn't sound good…. "Maybe that's because that nobody looks at me."

"Please Nina, do you even know that like 5 guys at this school like you!"

Whoa…..this just got kind of awkward. But is he right? Am I really that blind?

**Mick's POV**

I just made things REALLY awkward. But it's true. Fabian not included Brad, James, Chad, Matt, and Duncan like her.

"Ummm…..well, Mara really does just care about you. A lot of girls would be happy to have you and she knows that." She said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I guess you're right…..thanks." I said.

"No problem, if you ever need to talk you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Whoa, you know how I said that 5 guys like Nina…..that number just became 6.


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Ok, I really hate it when somebody interrupts their story with an author's note but I feel that this is important. First of all I am so happy that after just 5 hours I've gotten 6 reviews! This is my first story and to be honest I really only created an account to write a MickxNina story (so what is their name? Mickina? Ninick?) I didn't know if it would be that popular because nobody else has written one so I decided that I will just make it Fabina. Do you think that I should keep it Mickina?  
>Thank-you! I really appreciate your reviews! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN All right so I decided to keep this Mickina. Hope you like it. Oh yea I forgot to do a disclaimer last time so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is House of Anubis,**

**Mick's POV**

Ok…x squared over x cubed equals….ugh! I was never really that good at math but now I can't go 2 seconds without thinking about Nina! _Stop! Nina is Fabian's! And you have Mara! _I scolded myself, but I still thought about Nina.

It's not like she's out of my league. It's just that she's sort of taken….well not really. Everyone knows that Nina likes Fabian and Fabian likes Nina but they won't make it official. But they might at the dance Amber planned….and that would be bad….FOR ME!

I HAVE to get Nina to like me before Fabian works up the nerve to ask her to the dance!

**Nina's POV**

I was still thinking about what Mick had said about 5 guys liking me. I mean, I would have noticed, right? I guess I'm just the girl that doesn't know squat about love.

I was sitting at the dining room table thinking about it. I must have been pretty deep in thought because I didn't even notice anyone had sat next to me until I heard a loud crunch and looked up to see Mick taking a bite out of an apple. When he saw that I noticed him he smiled, wiped his face, and put the apple down.

"Hey Nina."

"Hey…"

"So Nina, have you ever been to town?"

"No…I haven't actually."

"Maybe I can show it to you some time?"

"Yea, I'd like that, thanks."

"Cool."

That's when Fabian walked in. I don't know where he came from exactly but he looked kind of mad.

"Hey Mick." He said. "Can I talk to you in our room for a second?"

"Yea mate, see you later Nina."

Then they both walked into their room. I wonder what's going on…..suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me. One covering my mouth and the other tightly clamped onto my arm. I turn around to see the face of none other than Rufus! I couldn't scream. Suddenly I felt really….tired….dizzy….and I let the blackness consume me.

**Fabian's POV**

I was about to go ask Nina if she wanted to work on the next clue with me when I heard her and Mick talking. I'm not usually the kind of person that eavesdrops but some little annoying voice in my head told me to stay where I was…so I did.

"So Nina, have you ever been to town?"

"No…I haven't actually."

"Maybe I can show it to you some time?"

"Yea, I'd like that, thanks."

"Cool."

So I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Hey Mick, can I talk to you in our room for a second?"

"Yea mate, see you later Nina."

So I walked to out of the room and he followed.

"Mick! What are you doing hitting on Nina!" I shouted.

"Hey, maybe if you didn't want me hitting on her you should make your move already!" he retorted.

It was actually a REALLY good comeback and I didn't have anything to say to that. So I stormed out of the room. I mean, it's kind of true. I just sort of thought that everyone knew that I liked Nina and would back off. But Mick and Nina? Really? I just couldn't wrap my head around it. But if Nina likes Mick….I really just want Nina to be happy. And I'm not going to be the jerk who ruins it for them. I think I'll just wait and see how it goes…

**Mick's POV**

So after that whole blowout I had with Fabian I decided that it was every man for himself and I needed to make my move FAST. The first thing I had to do was break it to Mara. Poor Mara….but I think I know how to make it better.

I found Jerome in his room with his thinking face on.

"Hey Jerome…." This was kind of awkward.

"What is it Mick?" his voice was bitter.

"You fancy Mara, right?"

"Yea….wait why does it matter?"

"Because…I want to break up with her…but I don't want to break her heart. So after I deliver the news could you help her feel better?"

"Yea, I think I could do that."

"Thanks Clark."

"Thanks Cambell."

And I walked out.

**I don't really like this chapter but I needed Mara and Mick to break up and I don't want anybody in this story to be a totally b****. I'll probably have Mara and Jerome date. Sorry that I don't have any of the other characters in there. Thanks to all the people that reviewed! You'll find out why it's called The Volcano soon. Oh, and Mick and Mara know about SIBUNA in this story. It just makes things easier for me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Mick's POV**

Ok, so I went and I broke up with Mara. She was upset but luckily Jerome did his job. I do feel kind of bad, but there's no sense in leading her on. Right? So I went out to the common room and Nina wasn't there. I thought that maybe she went out for a walk, she does that a lot. So I went into the kitchen to find some food.

When I walked in there I saw Nina lying on the floor! I picked her up and carried her up to her room bridal style. The only thing I could think about was hurting the person who did this.

**Nina's POV**

After a few disturbing dreams I bolted upright and screamed! Then I noticed where I was. I was in my room with Mick sitting next to my bed. _But why would Rufus just leave me? Why sedate me just to leave me in my room? _Mick must have noticed my confusing because he started explaining.

"When I went into the kitchen I found you on the floor. I carried you up to your room, I hope that's ok."

_I hope that's ok?_ That's unbelievably ok! But I was still really confused about why Rufus would just leave me there on the floor and if my freaky dreams were relevant to what's going on. I explained what happened after Mick went to talk with Fabian in their room. I even explained my dreams to him.

~Nina's Dream~

I was in complete darkness. Suddenly there was an orange light. It seemed to come from below me and as I looked down I realized why. I was standing above a lava pit. Suddenly someone pushed me and I fell down. But before I could feel the burning lava my dream shifted.

I was at…Anubis House! Except it looked…newer. As I walked in I saw two little girls. Both of them looked exactly how I imagined Sarah as a little girl. Suddenly Victor walked down the stairs…but I got the feeling that this wasn't the Victor I knew….this must have been Victor's dad.

"Come on Julie." He said.

"Where are we going?" one of the little girls asked.

"Not you Sarah. I'm just taking Julie."

"Awww…" Sarah made a pouty face.

I saw Victor and Julie walk out the door and I got the feeling that Julie wouldn't be coming back.

My dream shifted one more time. Suddenly I was standing where I was before and I thought that I was just redreaming my first dream but Victor and Julie were here too. _Uh oh. _I thought.

"Come Julie! Come look over the edge! The view is magnificent!"

She slowly made her way to the edge to look over it. _NOOOO! DON'T!_ I screamed. But I didn't have a voice. I knew what would happen before it actually did. Sarah just became an only child…

**AN: Ok I like this chapter and I'm pretty proud of myself for thinking of those dreams off the top of my head. I didn't really want to get into Mick and Mara's break up because although it's important, it's not the point of the story. I also want to know what I should name the volcano. Should it be the name of a real volcano or should I just make it up? Give me suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I decided that I'm gonna start having fun with the disclaimer, and since Jerome is ignored in this story I'll let him do it.**

**Jerome: Yea what's up with that?**

**Starshine: Sorry, but you're just not that important here.**

**Jerome: Me? Not important? That's impossible! I could totally help Nina against Rufus! **

**Starshine: Oh really?**

**Jerome: Yea! And why make meathead Mick her love interest?**

**Starshine: Hey just be glad I made this Jara too!**

**Jerome: Ok thanks.**

**Starshine: Now just do the stupid disclaimer already!**

**Jerome: Ok, ok. This author does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mick's POV<strong>

Ok, so Rufus just left Nina here after he sedated her! What a creep. But what was even creepier was Nina's dreams. I have a feeling that they mean something. And that if we don't find out what it is ASAP that something bad will happen. But what could it mean? Ok so Sarah had a twin sister and Victor pushed her into a volcano.

But it was so weird that before that Nina had a dream that she was pushed into a volcano….OH MY GOSH! It's so obvious! How could not have gotten this before! Nina is going to get PUSHED into a VOLCANO!

I can't let Nina get pushed into a volcano! I'm just discovering my love for her!

Poor Nina. I'm going to find a way to stop this. I am NOT going to let her get pushed into a volcano.

**Nina's POV**

This whole thing has me really confused. Ok, not really. This whole thing has me really worried, stressed, weirded out, and frustrated! I know exactly what the dreams mean! Even more than Mick can ever know! I knew that I shouldn't have told him my dreams….but I had to tell someone.

Victor explained everything to me. In order to gain eternal life the chosen one must be sacrificed. It has to be the chosen one because Anubis has blessed his/her spirit. After being sacrificed into the volcano the chosen one's spirit will rise up out of the lava and enter the person who pushed her in. Giving that person not just eternal life, but eternal youth.

Victor told me that he knows that he's human and it's natural to die, and that he no longer wishes to tip the scales of life. But Rufus doesn't share his beliefs. Rufus is the one that wants to kill me! I can't tell Mick…I can't tell anyone. I think I should probably just take Victor up on his offer to take me somewhere safe.

But I can't leave Mick. I know, everyone thought I loved Fabian. And I did. But Fabian obviously didn't love me the same way. Mick has been really sweet lately and I think that I can really trust him. I think that I might love him…

But if I really do love him, then I can't tell him! I regret telling him and Mara about SIBUNA at all. It's not that I don't trust them; it's just that I don't want to put them in danger. So much for that, but somebody deserves to know. I would tell Amber but as much as I love her, she can't keep a secret if a life depended on it. And in this case MY life depended on it. So I'll have to tell the one person I trust…

I went downstairs to get a snack and Mick was there. When he saw me he smiled.

"Feel better?" how sweet.

"Yea, a lot. Where's Fabian?"

He seemed to get a little angry when I asked that but he kept his cool and gave me a one word answer.

"Room."

So I took a wild guess and went to Mick and Fabian's room. When I saw him there I felt bad about what I was about to tell him. Yea, I know that I said I love Mick but truthfully, I don't know Mick that well. Fabian's been helping me since the very beginning and I know that I can trust him with anything.

"Fabian?"

He looked up from his homework and his face immediately brightened.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something..."

Realizing how serious my tone was he began to look worried. "What's wrong?"

So I told him exactly what I told Mick. Rufus, my dreams, and what they so clearly mean. He looked REALLY worried now, and I felt really bad for the news that was yet to come.

"There's more."

"What? How can there be more?"

"Victor…he's on our side now….he just wants to protect me."

"No…no….NO…Nina, you…you can't! You just….you can't!"

"I'm sorry, but it's safer for me to get hidden away. I can't let Rufus get eternal life. He'll kill you all!"

"But we can find another way! I don't want you to get hidden away like Joy was."

Of course, this was about Joy… "Victor only wants to help me. It's for my own safety too."

"But he can't take you away from me! Not again…"

"He hasn't taken me before, this is the first time."

"Joy was the first time!" he got angry.

Joy…Joy….this was all about Joy. "Well I'm sure that when Victor takes me he will let Joy come back so you can see her again. Just please, don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry about me." And then I walked out. I went to my room and started crying. I loved Fabian, but I love Mick. _Loved _as in past tense and _love _as in present tense, and Fabian obviously still loves Joy.

Mick came up to my room half an hour later. He could tell that I was sad but I wouldn't give him any answers. I couldn't tell him though, I need to keep him safe. After about 5 minutes of questioning he sighed, deciding that I wouldn't tell him anything.

"Hey, can I show you around town?"

I wanted to say _No! I need to talk to Victor, I need to pack! _But then another part of me told me to say yes, this is going to be your last day with them, enjoy it.

So I said "Sure, I'll be down in 10 minutes."

He smiled and nodded and walked out the door. It was a warm day so I put on some shorts and a white tank top and went downstairs. Mick hadn't done anything, not that he needed to. He was really cute! Our hands intertwined and we went out the door, not looking back.

He called the cabbie and when we got in I saw something that scared the crap out of me. Rufus was standing in the woods!

"Go." I whispered.

"What?" Mick asked.

I saw Rufus starting to walk towards us. "GO!" I screamed. "GO! STEP ON THE GAS! JUST GO!" I was frantic now and I guess the driver got the message because he zoomed away from there at about 80. After we got a safe distance away I started calming down and Mick started asking questions.

"What was that all about?"

"Rufus…he was…he was there…he was walking towards us."

"Well we left him in the dust now, there are a million cabbies and they are all the same, there's no way he could follow us babe. Let's just enjoy this day."

_Yes, _I thought, _enjoy this day. _But when we finally got to town I had the feeling that somebody was watching me. _This is my last day! He's not gonna ruin it! _

Mick didn't seem to think that anything odd was going on at all. He was having the time of his life. It was like it was his dream to go to town with me! I'm gonna miss him. I'm gonna miss all of them.

"I'm starving babe. Wanna go to the food court?"

"Sure, but I'm gonna use the restroom first."

He nodded. As I made my way around the corner in the direction of the restrooms I realized I had set my purse down on the table so I turned around to go get it and Rufus was standing right in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm so used to reading Fabina things that sometimes I make Mick a little too much like Fabian. But I think I did Mick justice. Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry. I just quickly uploaded it. I fixed it though. I'm sooo sorry.**

**Rufus: haha! I have you now!**

**Nina: Not yet!**

**Starshine: I don't own the disclaimer!**

**Nina: *runs away***

**Rufus: *chases her***

**Starshine: Well that was…**

**Fabian: *jumps out of bushes* I gotta save Nina!**

**Starshine: :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

Great. Rufus is here. Just…great. Of course I did the natural thing, I asked him what he wanted.

"Just you, girl."

_No! This is supposed to be my LAST normal day! He can't ruin it! _But he SOOOO just did!

So I did the second natural thing when someone's trying to kidnap you and turned around and ran away. I ran and ran until I thought I lost him. And then I turned the corner and saw him buying a pretzel. Wow, but I guess even criminals need to eat. But seriously? Now? Well I took the chance and ran into the nearest store, which happened to be Petland.

Normally I would run into here and pet all the rabbits and ferrets but I was a little too occupied. I hid behind a shelf and thought. Town is basically a big circle. If I ran long enough then I would eventually get to the food court again. But the closest way there is blocked by Rufus eating a pretzel.

So I called Fabian.

**(F: = Fabian talking**

**N: = Nina talking)**

F: Hello?

N: FABIAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!

F: What's wrong?

N: I was in town with Mick and Rufus showed up! I need you to get down here!

F: I'm kind of…already there…

N: What?

F: I'm at the food court in town.

N: Ok, I'm not gonna even ask why. But I'm at Petland! Help me please!

F: Ok I'll be there in five.

I hung up, ok was Fabian stalking me or something? Nevermind I have way more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Rufus just walked into Petland! Eating a pretzel! _Pleaseee someone kick him out for eating in here! Pleaseeee!_

Luckily the manager came out and made him leave. Five seconds later Fabian walked in…wearing all black? Ok I'm pretty sure he was stalking me. But once again MORE IMPORTANT PROBLEMS! My ex boyfriend from America! What the heck was he doing here?

And an even BIGGER problem? Rufus just walked back in without his pretzel. I guess he wanted a really thorough search. And if things couldn't get any worse, my ex boyfriend Chad just noticed me. I guess he was as surprised to see me here as I was to see him here.

"Nina?"

I gave him the universal SHHHHHH sign. But he didn't seem to get the signal.

"Nina? Is that you? Why are you hiding behind that shelf? I haven't seen you in forever, we need to catch up!"

Great, Rufus is coming my way. So I ran as fast as I could….again. I ran all the way to the food court. Just as I predicted. Fabian was beside me and Rufus was behind me. I looked all over for Mick, I couldn't find him. Then I realized that I had been gone for like 45 minutes. He probably thought I ditched him.

I went to the table that he was sitting at and there was a note there. Considering that Rufus was still chasing me I only had time to skim it but basically it was about me "ditching" him and how he doesn't like to be "stood up."

Great, the guy I like thinks I ditched him. Boy was he wrong. I just wish that he would have known. I grabbed my cellphone and texted him explaining what was going on. Hopefully he would get the message, like, literally.

So me and Fabian did a whole bunch of loop-de-loops around town and finally we lost Rufus. We flagged down a cabbie and told him to drive. After about 10 minutes of aimless driving we told him where to go. When we got there I saw Mick sitting on the steps to Anubis House looking worried.

As soon as I got out of the cab I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back thankfully.

"I'm so so sorry Nina. I was already at Anubis House when I got your message." He apologized. Then he saw Fabian with me. "So what's with Fabian?"

"Oh…he was in town already so he helped me get away from Rufus."

He looked grim. But then he put a forced smile on his face and said "Come here mate! I wanna show you something in our room." And then he looked at me and said "Be right back babes."

So they went inside and I stayed outside. It felt good to be outside and not be worried. But worry came as I saw Rufus walk out of the woods and come straight for me. Suddenly my legs felt like jelly and I couldn't move. So I stood there.

"Nina, I just want to talk."

Yea, sureee. But what else could I do but stand there and listen? Answer: literally, nothing.

"I've been sent to warn you! I am not the villain! I am not who wants you! There is a man, you know him very well. He wants to live forever."

It couldn't be who he thinks I mean…

"Yes Nina! You know who I'm talking about! Why else would he come all the way to England? In the same area where you are when you never told anyone where you were going?"

How did he know that?

"Anubis has informed me of everything. I did want to tip the scales of life, but like Victor Anubis has enlightened me! I only want to help!"

Then Mick came out. He looked pissed, and he got even angrier when he saw Rufus. It looked like he was about to punch him but I stepped inbetween them.

"I'll be going now." And then Rufus turned around and walked away.

"Why'd you let him go like that?" Mick demanded.

He looked angry…at me. I have a lot of explaining to do, but can I really trust Mick?

* * *

><p><strong>Nina: Of course I can trust Mick! <strong>

**Starshine: I don't know….**

**Nina: And what did Mick do to Fabian?**

**Fabian: He…**

**Starshine: SHUT UP AND WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER FABIAN!**

**Fabian: Sorry….**

**Sorry. I was in a really good mood so I made this a little humorous.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fabian: Wow, you totally left them wondering what will happen!**

**Starshine: Yea….sorry about that.**

**Fabian: Well just tell the story.**

**~Nina's POV~**

Should I tell him? I mean…I can trust Mick right? But a little voice in my head told me not to…wait…I know that voice…it's…SARAH!

"Don't trust him yet Nina, he's still deciding."

Well that settles that, I won't tell him…yet. So now for my excuse.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna tell me why you let him go?"

Geez… "Well what was I supposed to do? I'm just a girl, was I supposed to go tackled him and bring him down with all this muscle here?" I flexed my muscles to prove my point. _Man….I really need to work out._ I thought.

"Oh…well I guess you're right…." Yea Mick, I guess I am.

"So what did you and Fabian talk about anyways?"

"Oh…just….stuff…you know."

"No, I don't know actually. Stupid American here."

"You're not stupid, you're the smartest American I've ever met. Now I gotta go for my jog now, catch ya later babe." Then he kissed me on my cheek and starting running away. Like, literally. Ok maybe it was jogging but…you know, still.

I decided to go talk to Fabian, he wouldn't lie to me. When I walked in his room he was playing his guitar with his head looking down, focusing on what he was doing. It was a sad song.

"Fabian?"

"Yea?"

"Um….well what did Mick talk to you about?"

"Oh…well….um, nothing really. Just homework and stuff, you know?"

No, no I don't know! If I knew why would I be asking? "Well…it's just….Mick looked pretty angry when he came outside and…I wanted to know…"

Fabian nervously chuckled but he didn't look up. "Mick doesn't do well with math."

Ok, what's with everybody acting weird? I went to sit by Fabian but he just continued playing his song and looking down. Finally I grabbed his hand and pulled it off the strings. Then I placed his hand in my lap and held it there for a while. He kept looking down but after a while he looked up at me. He had a black eye!

Immediately I began feeling angry. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, I just…hit my eye off the wall, not looking where I was going, you know?"

"WAS IT MICK?"

"Well..um…well…it was….no. I ran into a wall." He looked scared.

But he sucked at lieing and I knew exactly who did this to him. It was Mick, no doubt about it. I was so angry.

"Mick…hit you? Mick…hit…MY Fabian!"

"No…he..wait…did you just say MY Fabian?"

I decided to ignore his question, I was so angry, he hit Fabian. He HIT Fabian! He HIT MY Fabian and gave him a black eye! He was going to pay! Suddenly a black pit of shadow appeared below me, and it extended about five feet in front of me, then suddenly Mick came out of it. He looked startled at first and then he realized where he was.

Then he looked at me, and he had a look of pure terror on his face. Suddenly the shadow left me and was just around him, the shadows began to lash out and he began screaming in pain.

Then I fell down….right before I fell I saw myself in the mirror and I understood why Mick was so scared of me…my eyes were pure black and my hair was pure black and I had a murderous look on my face. But as I fell I thought, _He hurt Fabian. He hurt Fabian. He hurt MY Fabian. He will pay for what he did. No one hurts MY Fabian._

**So I'm not really happy with this chapter, I mean I haven't been writing for months so I kinda gotta get back into my groove, you know? (haha) And I'm not really into the whole Mick/Nina thing that much anymore so it might turn into Fabina. But idk, might update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Nina: OH NO! What's gonna happen?**

**Starshine: Read…just….read.**

**~Fabian's POV~**

I knew I shouldn't have looked up, I mean, I expected her to get mad but I didn't expect her to get THIS mad. Mick was screaming how the shadows were hurting him and how it was scary. Nina looked really scary too and I was worried that she would hurt me next. But after a while she just fell down and the shadows stopped.

I went to grab her but I missed and she hit the ground…hard. I was worried about her but soon my attention was on Mick because he had curled into a ball freaking out about how the shadows might come back. I went and got Trudy to help Mick and Nina, then I went up to find Victor to find out what the hell was going on.

**~Nina's POV~**

After I fell I had dreams again. This time instead of me being pushed into a volcano it was Fabian, and that was way worse than me getting pushed into a volcano. It was terrifying…I felt like I had just lost my other half….my other half…

When I woke up I knew what I had to do, I had to set things right. I had to tell Fabian that I loved him and break it off with Mick. Simple, but the problem is that I'm supposed to leave tomorrow….so….is it worth the bother? Oh well, I have to tell him how I feel.

**~Fabian's POV~**

I went up to Victor's office and knocked on his door.  
>"Come in."<br>"Good day Victor."  
>"What do you want boy?"<br>"Oh…well I was just a little worried about Nina."  
>"NINA? WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?"<p>

So I explained everything that happened.

"Oh…I see…" he replied.  
>"Do you want to explain?"<br>"Ah, yes. She is getting her powers, no need to worry, all it means is that now is the time to throw her in the volcano. All we have to do to stop Rufus from getting her is to hide her away. RIGHT away."  
>"I understand." I replied.<p>

So I went downstairs to tell her the news. But half way down the stairs I ran into her and almost knocked her over.  
>"Nina, I need to tell you something."<br>"I need to tell you something too! Let's go to your room."

So she led me to my room. She sounded really excited, I wonder what she has to tell me. Gosh she's beautiful. _Stop that Fabian! She's going away! Don't let yourself get heartbroken!_

As soon as we walked into my room she closed the door and turned around with a look of pure excitement on her face.  
>"Fabian while I was knocked out I had a dream!"<br>"A dream?"  
>"Yes! And it made me realize something very important."<br>"That's great Nina, but Victor wanted me to tell you that-"  
>"I LOVE YOU!"<p>

I was so stunned that I just stood there for a while.

"Y-you you love me?"  
>"YESSS!"<br>Then she ran up and kissed me. She didn't ask, she just did it. Now don't get me wrong, I loved it, I really did, but this was very un-Ninalike of her. But I guess I could just let it go this one time…

We snogged for about 20 minutes and then I remembered what I had to tell Nina.  
>"Nina." I said inbetween kisses.<br>"Yes?"  
>Ugh, I couldn't think clearly.<br>"Nina…Nina…Nina stop!"  
>She pulled back looking hurt.<br>"Nina, Victor says that he needs to take you today."  
>"Today?"<br>"Yea."

So she left and went to get her already packed bags and went into Victor's office, pretty soon they went outside and got into a cab. There goes my true love.

Then I remember Mick. _Better go check on him._ So I went to Trudy's room to see how Mick was doing.

"How's he doing?" I asked.  
>"Better…but he keeps talking nonsense, maybe you can try and talk to him."<p>

Then she left the room.  
>"Hey Mick, what's up?"<br>"Fabian? Fabian! You have to save her!"  
>"What? Save who?"<br>"Fabian! You have to save her!"  
>"SAVE WHO?"<br>"NINA!"  
>"Nina? Nina's safe with Victor."<br>"VICTOR? SHE'S WITH VICTOR?"  
>"Well….yea."<br>Then he got up and slammed me against a wall. "WHAT! How could you leave her with Victor! We have to find them!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because Victor is the one that wants to throw her into a volcano!"

***dun dun dun* Ok, so I really want you guys to review, I know you guys are reading it because I saw the traffic reports and I got all of 2 review. Kind of discouraging.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Anybody else think that this line thing is pretty cool? Idk I just pressed it on accident and I thought it was pretty good! I think I'll put it to use in this chapter. Have fun reading.**

**~Mick's POV~**

How could he have let her go with Victor? For a smart guy that was a pretty stupid move. Does he care about her at all? Well I know that I love her and I'm not going to let her get throw in a volcano! I love her!

So I left a note, I couldn't think about how to word it though. So I kept crossing stuff out. After I left the note I called a cabbie to pick me up, I had to save Nina.

**~Fabian's POV~**

I felt really bad, but I don't think Nina is in danger. I mean, if she was she'd know it. She has a thing for this kinda stuff, sort of like a 6th sense. So I sat in my room reading. Eventually I got hungry so I went to find something to eat, when I went into the kitchen I found a note.

Anubis House,

I went to find Nina

I had to go pick up a few things

I went for a run and

I hope that

I decided to switch schools and

I decided to go to town to take my run today. Now give the note to Fabian.

FOR FABIAN'S EYES ONLY!

Fabian, I know that you would probably want to come but I couldn't risk it because I don't know how you feel about Nina. I went to go find her and save her. I know which volcano she's going to be thrown in, Mount Ember. If you want to help that's fine, but if you don't I understand.

From,

Your best mate Mick

Well…I do love Nina, but she's really in no danger at all. And Mount Ember? That's a major tourist attraction, there's no way that he could throw her in there. Mick was losing it, I better just stay home.

**~Mick's POV~**

Fabian probably thinks I'm going crazy, but I know what I saw. I need to save her.

"Is there anyway you could go faster?" I asked the cab driver. We were going 100 MPH but I still wanted to go faster. He just gave me a weird look in the rearview mirror, then he sped it up to 110, I guess he caught on that I was in a big hurry.

So we finally got there and I was right, there was Victor's car. With Nina in the back? How bad is Victor at kidnapping people. As soon as Nina saw me her eyes widened but she didn't say a thing, then I realized why, she was gagged. Stupid Victor. So I went up to the car and realized I had a really big problem. Sitting shotgun was Rufus.

**I'm not really into writing this story anymore, so if anyone wants to take it over and write it for me then please message me. I'm getting really bored with it and having trouble keeping it Mina. I'll give it to anyone as long as they promise me to keep it Mina.**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Ok, so I ended up sounding pretty stupid in the last chapter about the whole line thing, but that's because I found this button in Microsoft word that could put a line through the words so it looked like it was crossed out. And by the way, I'm really not into this story anymore. And I don't want to write it, but I think it's a good story and that I wouldn't do it justice by continuing it when I really don't want to. Can someone PLEASEEEEEE take over writing it for me. Review/PM me if you do!**


End file.
